Crossroads: The Road, the Many Directions it Leads and Their Results
by TheNewIdea
Summary: To my left were the woods, to my right was the dirt road we came in on, another right would head me towards the urban jungle of the city. I was caught in a crossroads. Rated T for sexual references, romantic drama, tragedy, violence, character death, drug references and horror.
1. Left

They couldn't help but wonder where this would lead. If the road they were taking was a good one, they were blind, they were helpless and they were in love.

In my experience love is a very fragile and very fickle thing. I tried to be optimistic about the situation as I watched them head off into the field, but something in my gut told me that tonight was going to be a deal breaker for someone and I had a feeling that someone was me.

I knew why we were there. I knew the reasons that he gave and the reasons she gave and that they didn't match with each other. I knew that they what they were going to do, I knew how they were going to do, what positions they would use, what phrases they would say. I knew everything, some things I wasn't supposed to know, like the positions for example, but I knew them anyway. I also knew that like it or not, it was over.

On their end they knew what was going to happen as well. Apart from the sex, they knew that by the time they got back that I would be long gone, headed off to somewhere that only I knew. They knew that after tonight, this was the end of everything that they knew to be their lives. And they didn't seem fazed by it at all.

It was painful. Easily the hardest thing that I ever had to witness, they just got out of the van and ran into the cornfield to do their business. I remained where I was, trying to hold off for as long as possible, hoping to at least see them return before I left. I looked up at the Moon, which told me to make a run for the woods and live out my days among the local wolf population. I looked down at the ground, which told me to head for the city and live out my days among the local strays. Either way I looked at my situation, I figured that I didn't have much time left; I would be dead within a week's time.

XXXXXXX

I peered out of the van and sniffed the air, it was warm and moist at the same time, it smelt of sex, thoughts of bodies rubbing against bodies and sweet nothings immediately entered my mind as I slowly exited the van and stood motionless. To my left were the woods, to my right was the dirt road we came in on, another right would head me towards the urban jungle of the city. I was caught in a crossroads. I tried to abandon all thought and logical thinking and relied on instinct to make my decision. I turned left.

As I made my way to the edge where the cornfield met the vast extensive forest I could hear the sounds of hot and heavy sex to my right. I could smell their sweat and feel their hormones raging, I expressed these emotions through anger and sudden rage, but it was not directed at them. I began barking as loud as I could; snapping wildly in the air, my eyes slowly became crazed. I was hurt, I was afraid and I was completely insane.

Without so much as looking back I ran blindly into the woods, using my sense of smell to find my way through the dark brush and foliage. I was searching for something, I was looking for the place that only I knew, a place that I had been to once before. I blocked out my sense of sight completely for a total of thirty minutes, now I was the one who was blind, quite literally. I had no visual sense of direction; I didn't need it, for my nose guided me to the path.

I eventually came to a small cave, in which a she wolf was patiently waiting for me. I opened my eyes and said nothing; the only thing that was expressed on my face was pain. I don't exactly how long I had been running, but it didn't matter, for I was exhausted emotionally, any physical activities would've been wasted and pointless. She stood up and gently caressed me and I her. She seductively walked inside the dark cave, I followed, my gaze locked squarely on her hips as her tail moved side to side.

I will not lie, I was hooked. My animal instincts took over; I was no longer the thing that I was in the cornfield. I had become a wolf, a wild animal whose sole purpose was protecting this moment. My purpose had become her, everything that I did; I would now do for her. It became something of a mantra inside my head. I thrust myself upon her like a wild beast, displaying all of my pain, all of my sorrow and all of my grief into this single sexual experience. It was as if I was dying and when I was done, I was to be reborn. I didn't stop till well into the next morning.

Now officially spent, I breathed heavily and looked out as the sun brought on a new day. I could barely see anything, for my mind was clouded and still raging with fear, anxiety, anger and euphoria, but I could hear the sound of her moving as she gently brought her nuzzle against mine, we stayed that way until mid afternoon.

When we finally felt like moving, we stepped out of the cave and greeted what was left of the day. She headed north, towards Canada I assumed. I followed her, watching her like a hawk to its prey, every move she made I repeated with as much accuracy as I could. She would periodically look back and smile at me in approval, I would smile back and we would continue on our way. Neither one of us saying a single word to each other, displaying our affections with simple gestures, glances or the occasional caress, in a strange way, it was beautiful. I felt more alive in a single day than I had in my entire life on Earth.

When we finally stopped to rest, the terrain had become a frozen wasteland. Most of the trees around us were dead or evergreens. I could assume that we were now in Canada, I growled to her asking if we were and she nodded in agreement. I smiled, overjoyed that I was now officially free, for I had told myself that I could turn back if I didn't reach the border. Satisfied that my life would now begin in an entirely new direction I gently caressed her, reaffirming my devotion and affection for her and we continued on.

Nightfall hit surprising early. We stopped in the stump of a small tree and rested there for two days before we even so much as moved. I didn't feel like expressing myself that night and it remained uneventful.

Four days in the journey we were halfway, our destination a paradise, a forest that is untouched by civilization where wild animals could roam without fear. It was the perfect place for a new start, a large lake, dense populated forest. It had everything that one could need. I looked down at my neck and noticed that I still had my collar on, I quickly took it off and chucked it into the woods, the last remaining symbol of my old life and civilization to me was gone.

Stopping by a creek for lunch, I managed to catch a fish, which I split with her. She caught a rabbit, which she gave in its entirety to me. I was so overcome by this gesture of dominance that I let instinct take over again, this time it was hotter as we rolled in the snow and ended up on the bank of the larger river that the creek fed into.

An hour later we stood up, got off each other and continued on our way. Three more days of walking and romping through the snow followed, before we finally found our paradise. During that time I never laid a paw on her, wanting to wait until we reached our destination to really go at it. I only had two things on my mind, food and sex. That was it and right now, the sex part was controlling every move I made, periodically giving in to food so that sex could actually happen. And I liked it.

The scenery was amazing. The lake a sparkling blue, shining in the evening sun. She turned to me and spoke, "We're home" she said softly, "Home" I repeated, the word felt good, it felt safe. We took in the scene for a moment or two longer, just glad to be in each other's company, before finally making our way to the lake and the forest that surrounded it.

There was nothing that could keep the world from going around the Sun and there is nothing that kept me from writing this account. As I lay in my small cave on the bank of the lake with her resting comfortably against me, I think back to a moment on the life I left behind and wondered what would've happened if I had gone right.


	2. Right

To my left were the woods, to my right was the dirt road we came in on, another right would head me towards the urban jungle of the city. I was caught in a crossroads. I abandoned all thought and logical thinking and relied on experience to make my decision. I went right.

I didn't so much as bother looking back, for what was the point? They had forgotten about me completely, it was as if I didn't even exist.

Walking down the dirt road I eventually came upon a small barn. The barn was in bad shape, most of the wood looked to be at the very least a hundred years old. A lone lantern was hanging above the doorway. I moved on, seeing nothing of particular interest in the barn and continued down the dirt road.

I could hear the sound of a car coming up from behind and see the headlights soon after. At first I was hopeful that they had changed their mind and had come back for me, but I found the car to be an old red pickup truck, which stopped a few feet ahead of me. Assuming that the driver was stopping for me, I walked over and stood on my hind legs to the door.

The driver was one of those scary tough guy motorcycle types. In the front passenger seat was a female dachshund. She was a catch I will say but not necessarily my type. "You wanna bang her?" the driver asked curiously when he caught me staring too long, I sheepishly retreated, "It's okay if you do. She'll take you on dog, treat her right and she'll treat you right." This whole encounter was extremely creepy and extremely suspicious but I thought nothing of it and got inside the van. It was easily the worst decision that I ever made.

I found myself in a cage. The driver of the pickup was obviously part of a dog fighting ring. I knew because of the tattoos I could now plainly see and the equipment in the back of the truck. The dachshund was playing with me during this time, bashing her eyelashes and presenting herself. I have to admit despite my situation I was turned on.

The red pickup truck stopped suddenly, the driver got out and retrieved me from the back. He opened the cage only to throw me into another one. I looked around and noticed that I was in a back alley inside one of those MMA style arenas. In front of me was a Doberman Pincher, he looked mean, he looked scary. His eyes told me that he was ready to kill, his claws threatened to rip me apart and his dick, which I could unfortunately see dangling, told me that after this he was going to jump on the first bitch he saw who was willing and or close enough.

It made me sick to think about what it was that I had to do. The dog fighters wanted me to kill. I was not a killer, if anything I was a lover at heart. But the Doberman gave me no choice.

Doberman made the first move, leaping for my throat, which I only managed to avoid by running to the other side of the cage, at the moment on the offensive. The Doberman, as a result, slammed into the cage wall dazed and confused. I used this opportunity to gain the upper hand and rushed towards Doberman with as much speed as I could muster which was surprisingly a lot and jumped on top of him, hoping to crush him with my weight.

Doberman only threw me off and sending me to the ground in pain. He lunged again; I rolled out of the way, barely surviving. I attempted to get on the defensive again and unsheathed my claws, I wasn't prepared to do it, but like I said before, Doberman gave me no choice in the matter. I had to fight or die.

I snapped my jaws into the air threateningly hoping that this would be enough to cause Doberman to back down, it didn't even so much as faze him. Doberman turned around and jumped on me again, this time he caught me, right where he wanted me at the nape of the neck. As I lay dying on the ground in the middle of the arena, while I watched the Doberman get praise and the dog of his choice for mating that night, I could only think about what would've happened had I gone inside the barn.


End file.
